Out of the woods
by Lord Of Memory
Summary: While on the hunt for a new creature apollo told her about artemis is attack and found by non other than artemis fowl. years later the gods notice that artemis is missing and send our favourite demigod team to find her sorry not good at summeries also will right a another story that says what happens during my time skip
1. Chapter 1

Out of The Woods

"It would seem that my prey is more elusive than I expected I hope that Apollo wasn't messing with me when he told me he found an interesting new prey for me to hunt. I should have brought my huntresses with me to help me find this thing. Wait what is that where is that light coming from!?"

(Suddenly a massive form rushed out of the woods and slammed into Artemis knocking her of her feet and into a tree. What the hell was that it came out of nowhere and why couldn't I sense it). Suddenly the beast came charging back at Artemis as she realised how much she messed up when a tusk cut into her side while she narrowly dodged. "Of all the creatures on this earth it has to be a troll!" shouted Artemis.

"Apollo I'm going to castrate you when I'm done here! I need to get away from this thing while I may have enhanced strength and senses right now I can't access any of my godly powers. Wait why am I suddenly feeling so numb? By Hades I forgot trolls secrete venom from their tusks and I got cut. Dam I have one trick left. Hey ugly come and get me. This seemed to be more than enough as the troll suddenly charged at her before getting the surprise of its life when it ran right through the strange smelling human and fell off the cliff edge. "Thank Olympus that trolls are known for their stupidity and that I learnt a bit of magic to use in the event that I couldn't use my godly powers, now I just need to get some ambrosia to heal myself."

As her vision started fading she saw someone running up to her with what looked like a medical kit. (So this mortal thinks that she can help me oh how weak I must appear right now.) "Who is this girl and how did she get here like this?" She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. (Admiring her will have to wait she needs help I need to get her back to the manor.)

 **The following morning**

"Artemis! Where are you. It is such a pain, Dom is always sending me on errands but I'm just as skilled as he is." As

"Oh Juliet there you are, any news on our guest?" Called out and unaware Artemis.

"Oh Juliet there you, is that all you have to say Artemis! I've been looking for you for ages where have you been, the girl you found in the woods just woke up!" Yelled an irritated Juliet. "I apologise Juliet, I was in my lab talking with Foaly. we were actually discussing how effective the new troll anti-venom has been working and how soon it will be put on the market for the fairies. Troll attacks have been on the rise for some reason and Holly needs help figuring out what is going on as there is evidence to suggest that someone topside is helping this along." Artemis took a short moment to see if Juliet had calmed down before continuing.

"Any way that can wait, lets go see are guest shall we."

"There you are Artemis, Juliet you didn't have any trouble finding him did you?" "No she didn't butler, so how is our guest doing?" Butler paused for a moment as he thought of how to answer Artemis's question. "She's actually doing much better than when you found her, from the way she looked I was sure that if you hadn't given her the new anti-venom and brought her here to be patched up she would have died."

"Wait what do you mean died!?" Came a startled and alarmed voice. "Ah it would seem are guest is awake. Juliet go get some refreshments and Butler please call Holly and wait for her while a talk with our new friend here. Now young lady my name is Artemis Fowl the second and what I mean is last night I found you passed out and possibly dying. Now could I please have your name it would make it so much easier to find out where you live and get you home safely."

"Oh im so sorry my name is (wait what is my name who am I and how did I end up here).

(This may be a problem from the way she seems to have reacted to my question and how deep in thought she is it seems that she can't answer my question which means that she either she is a very good actress which I doubt or she currently has amnesia. Wait shit she started crying what am I supposed do I'm not very good at comforting people). "I so sorry Mr Artemis but I can't remember my name or who I am or why I was in your forest the amnesiac girl told Artemis I'll just go and get out of your way." Artemis could feel his heart melting as he watched the injured young woman try to get out of the spare room bed to leave.

"No no its quite alright you can stay here until your memory gets back.(This is to much i cant let an injured woman that has no idea who she is fend for her self. not only is it wrong but I'm pretty sure that Juliet would break me if she found out.) "It is easy to see that you need help and I can provide that help, there are plenty of spare rooms in the manor that you can use and for now and I can provide you with a new identity until you can remember your own. You don't need to worry I'm going to help you. You are going to get through this I promise you" said Artemis as he held the young girl in his arms as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"Well well well I must say mud boy you actually have grown a heart. It's good to see you again Artemis." Artemis looked shocked for a moment as he realized Holly was watching him the whole time before giving her a sly grin. "Likewise Holly, its good to see you to." said Artemis turning his gaze towards the grinning elf. "It looks like we're going to be getting into all sorts of trouble again just like old times. Don't worry mud boy you are a different person now and this time you have all your friends on your side to help you get through whatever trouble comes your way."

"Thanks Holly or should i say commander Short. Root would be proud. Wait how did you find out about that? not even foaly knows. Never mind you're Artemis fowl I would be surprised if you didn't know well i guess your right as lets get started we have a lot of work ahead of us and i don't need the council telling me I'm slacking on the job. "Yes lets get started commander."(Shes right with all my friends by my side there is nothing that can stand in my way)

 **Disclaimer i do not own percy jackson or artemis fowl**

 **i hope you enjoy my story and review please**

 **(I feed off of reviews feed me )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To all readers I plan to write a follow up story to out of the woods detailing the adventure that started the relationship between Artemis and Artemis

 **5 years later**

"Now Apollo why don't we go through this one more time before I decide on how I'm going to punish you" said Zeus as he spoke in such a tone that you knew he was furious but was holding back his rage just so he could understand what was going on. "Now tell what happened NOW!"

"Well you see father it all started with an argument Artemis and I had about who was the better hunter so we made a bet, we would each look for a beast to hunt then we would shackle the others godly power so we would be at the same level as an above average demigod and then we would go hunt the chosen beast." Said Apollo while hiding behind his thrown in his human form to try and stay out of his father's sight for fear of enraging him further. "We decided that whoever come back to mount Olympus first and placed their trophy on the others thrown first would be the winner."

"So you sister is missing and you've only noticed it now, at first I thought she was out on one of her usual hunts but she is never gone this long."

Now if there was one thing Apollo was good at it was getting out of trouble and he knew he was in for a major punishment as Artemis was Zeus's favourite of the two of them.

"Now father just give me some time and I'm sure I'll my dear sister in no time at all. As we speak I've arranged a prophecy and I will even go myself to find and bring my beloved sister home (I'm laying it on a bit thick but I'm screwed if he doesn't take me up on my offer).

"Alright Apollo you go find your sister however I will not unshackle your powers and none of the other gods will unshackle you either, I will send word to Chiron so he can prepare for your arrival."

"Thank you father I promise I won't disappoint you and that I'll do my very best to find my beloved sister."(Hopefully before her huntresses come after me and try to dismember my favourite member)

"You better or being shackled will be the least of your worries Apollo!" Bellowed Zeus as Apollo ran as quickly as he could from the throne room. "I swear Apollo you and your sister cause me more trouble than I need and with the massive cracks starting to form on Artemis's throne I fear that Artemis herself might be giving me a massive headache soon, probably worse than when Athena came out of my head. Now I just need to consult with Hades and Poseidon about how to sort out and fix the massive mess that Apollo has caused"

MEANWHILE AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"I understand I will prepare a team of half-bloods for the journey with Apollo, Should I tell them that it is Apollo that they will be travelling with Lord Zeus?."

"No Chiron my old friend no one is to know that it is Apollo they will be traveling with, just tell them that he is a child of Apollo and that they will be helping him complete a quest. Under no circumstance is anyone to know that Artemis is missing and that I've shackled Apollo". "Of course my lord is there anything else I need to know"?.

"Only that I'll be sending Jason and Thalia to help Apollo out a bit, Hades and Poseidon will also be sending help so most likely the Jackson boy and Hade's son Nico will be helping as well so I expect you to supply and arm them appropriately".

"I understand perfectly I'll make all the necessary preparations."(Those poor children I pray that they will have the strength and courage to complete and come out of this task sane if they have to be Apollo's escorts) thought Chiron.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD 5 Hours later

A large suddenly opens up out of nowhere, a small tornado lowers from the sky and a large whirlpool starts to form. All this happens outside of a small Strawberry farm quite visibly for all to see yet all that is seen by people is a group of delivery trucks entering and exiting none the wiser to what is really happening beyond their preconceived ideas made visible by the mist. A pale boy comes rushing into a meeting room only to freeze up when he sees the rest of the room's occupants. "Well this is unexpected it's good to see you guys again after the whole mess with Gaia but do any of you guys know what the in pits of Tarterus is going on here!" said a very tired and irritated young man that had just arrived after a very awkward family dinner with his father, half-sister and step mother that started of going well but went off the tracks when his father suddenly disappeared on them and a sudden attack by monsters that took the form of terrorists and almost getting arrested only for his father to arrive at the last second to bail them out but by then the day was already ruined.

"Dude Nico calm down I know that you're angry I am to I was on a date with Annibeth and I just got Athena's permission to take her out without fearing that her mom would blast me when all of a sudden a water spout sucks me up and drags me here but we need to hear Chiron out we were all called here for a reason. "Alright I'll hear Chiron out by the way Jason, Thalia do either of you know why we were summoned here?" Nico had finally calmed down but now confusion started to set in as he struggled to try and comprehend why children of the big three had been summoned. "Sorry dude no idea, I'm just as confused as you are one moment I'm training with Thalia next thing I know my dad blasts me and my sis with a tornado that sends us straight here.

"Boys calm down and shut up I need some time to think" said a very irritated and tired daughter of thunder. (What the hell was dad thinking, this is most likely about a quest but all the gods know the more demigods that go on a quest the more monsters that can sense them and the more powerful the demigods on the quest the more dangerous the monsters that they eventually have to fight are) "Chiron can you please tell us what is so important that the gods are willing to summon the demigods that usually end up causing them all sorts of trouble and put them all in the same quest"?.

Quickly clearing Chiron prepared to answer the children gathered in the big house before they started to break things. "Look this is what is happening, during one of Apollo and Artemis's annual hunting trips one of Artemis's relics got stolen from her temple on mount Olympus" "Wait how is this a problem and why do we need to be involved" "Children one at a time, look the issue is that Artemis will think that Apollo took it so that he could cheat in their contest to beat her and this will lead to the two of them fighting and most likely cause a lot of damage to the earth as their battle would send the sun and moon respectively out of control causing massive fires, droughts, flooding and massive storms and there is a chance that Artemis will let her hunters go on a man hunting killing spree and nobody wants that" Wait so why do you need us Chiron"?

"That's the easy part Percy, see Artemis doesn't know her artefact is missing and won't notice for a while, if I had to take a guess I'd say she won't notice that it's missing for about a month so you a good amount of time to find the artefact" Suddenly the door slams open with Zeus walking in and dragging a young boy about 18 years old and looking quite bored. "Chiron you told them why they were summoned. Good, look you were picked because you are the most powerful demigods we have and this quest should be easy for you four no wait five this is Adam he is a child of Apollo and you'll need him to get the artefact as only a child of Apollo or a god can touch one of Artemis's relics without you know exploding so be careful and good luck" Said Zeus before he disappeared in a flash of lightning. "Sup so you're the guys I'll be travelling with? (Great why do I have to find my dear sister on a quest with these kids. The biggest trouble magnets of all the demigods we know)

 **I do not own the artemis fowl franchise or the precy jackson franchise.**

 **To all readers and followers please review also if you like give me some ideas for the story**

 **it would be a nice thing to do**

 **peace out and review or your memories are mine**

 **LORD OF MEMORY OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

OUT OF THE WOODS CHAPTER 3

Fowl manor (same time as Chiron's conversation with our favourite heroes)

Artemis is busy having a friendly conversation with long-time friend Holly Short while they are busy at the stables. Artemis is quite nervous as Butler has had to force him out of the manor and has asked Holly to keep an eye on him as the doctors where busy inside the manor. "Look Artemis you need to calm down, you can't keep going like this mud boy". While Artemis understood where Holly was coming from he couldn't stop himself. "You have to understand Holly I can't really stop. Luna is in there and soon I'm going to be a father. Being the genius that I am I'm seeing every possible way that thing can go wrong and that terrifies me". "So let me get this straight after everything we've been through the trolls, time traveling, demon attacks, a homicidal pixie and your own extreme mental illness this is what scares you. (Typical mud boy sometime you're too smart for your own good) "Look you don't have to worry mud boy Luna isn't in there alone she's with some of the greatest doctors known to fairy kind and she also has Nopal, your mother and Minerva helping her out". Artemis thought back to some of his more dangerous and less than legal adventures and the results of those adventures like kidnapping Holly and then getting her to heal his mother, saving number one from Minerva and making a new friend that could match his intelligence and make good conversation and funnily enough there was Opals clone becoming his friend even though he was sure she viewed Luna and him more like parental figures. That was actually quite a peculiar incident in itself as when Luna was first brought to meet her it was discovered that Luna herself had some strange powers of her own mostly that her body naturally produced a unique energy that strengthen any of the fairy folk that entered its field of affect actually managing to heal and save Nopal who Artemis was sure would have lived the rest of her life inside one of Foaly's healing tanks. Since the day she was healed Nopal had been living at Fowl manor, it had been a bit difficult at first to convince his mother but things got better after a while though it still felt awkward whenever she called Luna or him mother and father. These where the moments that his mother and brothers took advantage of to start teasing him but he was grateful as it helped prepare for this day, the day he became a father. "Hey mud boy anybody home!" Artemis was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a certain fairies loud yelling. "Holly was it truly necessary for you to yell"? (How is it that he was the one ignoring me and he can still make me feel as if I was in the wrong? Well to bad I won't let him get the last laugh) "Yes, yes it was necessary Arty, what had you so deep in thought anyway? "Nothing much, just reminiscing". "I guess I can understand, we have been through some crazy adventures"

While Artemis and Holly where having their conversation and reminiscing about the past Butler came outside to call them in as it was just about time for the child to arrive. "Artemis! You better get inside its almost time and if you don't get inside quickly I'm not sure even I'd be able to protect you my friend" "Well you heard the man we'd best get inside now mud boy. Also never forget you're an amazing person and you'll be an even greater father. Like we talked about we've had a lot of amazing adventures but were due some peace and quiet and after everything we've been through and the things we've had to face it would take an act of god to take us on now" Artemis chuckled at that and Holly smiled as it seemed that Artemis had finally calmed down.

"Just a bit more, keep breathing and push!" Doctors kept yelling these phrases and kept tabs on her health monitors while also reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Luna was actually quite scared as the pregnancy had been quite a difficult one. One of the main reasons she was at Fowl manor with fairy doctors instead of a regular hospital with human doctors was that the unique energy that her body produced seem to be trying to get her body to reject her baby. If it wasn't for Artemis and Foaly working together to make something that could neutralise her energy field she was sure her baby would have died but when she started going into labour her energy spiked and the device broke so she had fairy doctors and scientists working round the clock to keep her baby healthy and alive. "Don't worry Luna everything is going to be alright, your baby is going to be fine" spoke Angelina Fowl as she was trying to keep Luna calm. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS ARTEMIS HE BETTER GET HERE SOON OR IM GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY! HE IS NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, I'LL SOONER KILL HIM THAN FELL THIS PAIN!" Those in the room with Luna and those who were in the manor that heard Luna's ranting actually felt quite sorry for Artemis and the expecting father in question triple his pace increasing his speed quite drastically when he heard is future bride and mother of his child as he actually feared for his life and didn't feel like incurring Luna's wrath. "Luna just calm down please I'm right here and I'm not going to leave your side" this unfortunately was not the right thing to say to a woman in labour as the next thing Artemis knew was pain as Luna grabbed his hand and basically crushed it. Luckily for Artemis the doctor came in and started yelling out instructions while talking to and calming Luna down. "Just a bit more my dear, just one more push, were almost there come on" suddenly the whole room seemed to go silent as the doctor carefully took the baby into her arms and after what seem like an eternity to said babies parents she started crying however at the same time a massive roar of thunder burst throughout the land.

"Congratulations it's a healthy baby girl" said the doctor as she carefully wrapped the child up in a warm blanket and handed her over to Luna. "She so perfect Artemis and now that she's here our little family is complete, all that we need to do now is finish our own wedding and we'll be a proper family" said Luna weakly her labour had been long and draining, sapping her of a lot of her strength. Artemis just smiled and looked at his daughter and couldn't help but feel hi heart grow warm. "Hello there my sweet little Rosaline, welcome to the world and to your crazy new family. Now Luna you need to get your rest, the fairies and I can take care of the rest".

Luna just smiled at Artemis and carefully handed Rosaline over to him as she went to sleep. "Now everyone I know that you're watching you, can come and take a look" everyone started to rush into the room to take a look at the newest fowl. As everyone was fawning over Rosaline Artemis quickly dragged Juliet away from everyone into a separate room. "Juliet I have a favour to ask of you" "Sure ask away we've all been through a lot and I'm sure that I owe you, so what do you need? Artemis actually looked quite nervous which worried Juliet a bit but then he seemed to gain his bearings. "Juliet what I'd like to ask you is would you please be my daughters butler? I've made a lot of enemies over the course of my life and even though the Fowls have gone legitimate and left our criminal past behind I fear that my dear Rosaline will still be in need of your family's unique services" Juliet looked at Artemis as he ask her is favour even though it looked more like he was begging. Juliet just smiled and looked at him as if he was crazy for asking. "Silly Arty of course I'll be her butler, I actually feel a bit insulted that you thought I wouldn't want to be her protector, I mean look at how cute she is how could I say no to looking after that little bundle of joy"

Artemis looked quite relieved "There is one other thing that I'll need your help with; I've just finished with the last arrangements for Luna and I's wedding. It's scheduled to take place in the next two weeks and there is a lot of things that need to be sorted out before then" "Say no more I'll help sort everything out and anyone that tries to stop me will get a taste of my skills"

Artemis smiled as Juliet left to re-join the others to tell the others the news most likely to rope them into helping her and to continue fawning over Rosaline. Artemis couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy and content as he went back to join the rest of his crazy group of friends and family, while completely unknown to him he and his family they were being watched by a certain love goddess that had notice Artemis's absence a lot earlier than the god of thunder had and had been able to track her down. "Oh that lucky girl I'm so happy for her but I do worry about her breaking her vow. Oh well can't worry about the small things, however I feel like I should interfere a bit." While many didn't know Aphrodite was actually quite smart and could give Athena a run for her money when she felt like it. While Aphrodite was also watching the heroes Zeus had sent to find Artemis she was also manipulating the mortal's technology and making an identity for herself as a family member for Artemis (Luna) so that she could have some real fun when everything started coming together.

What many people forgot when dealing with Aphrodite was that she was a lot more powerful than most give her credit for. She isn't your average god. While it is mostly lost on some people, Aphrodite isn't actually a god but a primordial being and if she ever felt the need to drop her idiot bimbo persona she could even scare the big three. This is actually the main reason most of the gods and goddesses let her do as she pleases with little to no interference.

 **Disclamer i dont own artemis fowl or percy jackson. i do hope that you enjoy this new chapter**

 **please review and if you have any ideas for me please tell**

 **read and enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the woods chapter 4

 **Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl.**

 **I'm just a guy who had an idea and hopes people enjoy his work and give him good reviews.**

With the demigods (during the birth of Artemis' child)

Now a lot of things can be said about Percy Jackson. He is the son of the sea god Poseidon, he was the saviour of Olympus, has is the boyfriend of Annebeth Chase the architect of Olympus and daughter of Athena who wanted to fry him for even looking at her daughter, he was absolutely terrified of flying and the list can go on and on but of all the things that can be said about Percy being a sucker wasn't one of them. He knew that something was going on. His first clue was that they hadn't gone to Rachel to hear a prophecy this either meant that the gods had something to hide or the gods already knew where they needed to go, his second clue was how Zeus had come personally to initiate the quest this meant that whatever was going on was very important to the gods and his last clue was how he wasn't being blasted out of the sky even though they were flying through a large storm. Percy had never been so glad to be with Thalia and Jason. No some might call Percy paranoid for being so mistrustful of the gods but after all the shit he had be put through but the quests, the monsters, the extended family meetings and all the near death experiences he has had made it very difficult to look at any request that the gods made at face value.

As Percy was thinking over the quest and what the possible hidden mission behind it Nico and Thalia where busy with a game of poker and Jason was busy talking with Adam discussing their current course. "Ok guys we'll be landing in Ireland in the next two hours so get some rest. Once we're on the ground we'll heading over to a friend of Adams who has been kind enough to house us during our time here on our quest". Percy just nodded his head to acknowledge he had heard Jason while Nico and Thalia jus grunted has they started to pack away their game. As the demigods started getting the last of their stuff ready for their mission and preparing to get some sleep Adam(Apollo) looked over the demigods who were with him and came to the resounding conclusion that he was screwed as it was very likely that these kids would find out what was actually going on. While he may be on a train heading for a cliff Apollo knew that even if he was going to be busted he needed these kids to find his sister.

3 hours later Ireland

"Well oh lord of the skies it seems that you were wrong about are landing time". Mocked Percy as he was busy stretching to get some feeling back in his body. "Oh very funny it's not my fault that the storm was stronger than was anticipated and for some reason I couldn't manipulate it. Do you think that a monster could have done it"? It may have only been a question but it brought the small group to a startling realization. For the demigods it just meant that this quest was going to be much more dangerous than they had originally thought, however for the god hidden in the group it meant that things just got a whole lot more complicated than he hoped for and that things could get very ugly very soon however before he could ask Jason about what monster he thought could have been causing the storm he saw their ride coming to collect them. "Ah it looks like are ride is here, now look when you guys are busy with your plans and discussing what we need to do be careful as my friend is a very paranoid person". Just as the demigods where going to ask what he meant a man that Percy could have sworn looked like a walking mountain and could easily pass as a child of Ares/Mars walked up to Adam and talked with him a bit before he looked over to them and just directed them to put their luggage in the car and get in. While most of the group was actually trying to process how this mortal seemed to give off an aura of danger most monsters would be jealous of Nico just looked curios. "So how do you guys think Adam and our new friend here met?"

Butlers (pov)

He had been at the airport for about an hour when he saw Adams plane start to descend. While being late for a meet would usually put him in a paranoid mood he had really mellowed out a bit over the years he had spent watching over Artemis and he had expected the plane to arrive late as the car radio had spit out warning about a freak stormed that had formed over the coast. As Adam and his guests got out of the plane he quickly got out of his seat and went to collect them. "Adam it's good to see you again and I see you've brought some friends with you. Look I know that you usually don't always do the most legal of work, just knowing me proves that but just promise me that whatever job you and your friends are working won't cause me any problems like the first time we met each other". Adam actually looked embarrassed and nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit as he seemed to be recalling the day they first met day they met.

While Adam was reminiscing butler turned around to get a look at Adams co-workers as he had called them over the phone the girl actually surprised him as he knew Adam was a big flirt and was pretty sure any female he worked with would try to kill him considering their line of work however she seemed very capable as a fighter and from what he could see of her equipment she seemed to favour long range and she seemed to be the one in charge of the other three. The three guys were a bit harder to judge but they looked like the type to fight up close and personal but the shorter and pale looking one actually scared him a bit as the look in his eyes showed a person who had seen death. The last two did actually remind him a bit of his sister from their body language and the way they interacted with the group. "Ok you four the car is over there, you can just put your stuff in the back and get in once you're done".

End of butlers (pov)

As the group got into the car they all had the same feeling that something big was going to happen and that it would be a big mess for all of them and as butler drove them back to his place and somehow a song began to play on the radio as if by magic that would perfectly describe what was going to happen and as high way to hell played on the radio Apollo could only hope that he could finish this quickly and get his father to unshackle him as soon as possible as he had never actually been shackled for this long before and he hated the feeling of having he power just out of reach and the feeling of helplessness that came with being shackled.

 **For those wondering yes Butler has actually met Adam(Apollo) before during his time before he was Artemis' body guard and Apollo used the mist to make butler think that Percy and his friends look older and a bit more combat worn. Apollo still has some power even while shackled. (Can make fire balls; manipulate the mist; inhumane accuracy; a very large knowledge of earth medicine and medical skill; Good with animals) Also yes butler knows Adam as a mercenary and a very intelligent medic that is a bit famous in mercenary circles. I would also like to say that I would appreciate and advice or ideas up for offer for this story**

 **Please leave your reviews and I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Out of the woods chapter 5

 **Disclaimer I don't own Artemis fowl or Percy Jackson and I don't make a profit from this at all as that would be illegal. I hope you enjoy reading this latest instalment and like my previous statements in past chapters if you have any ideas that you feel could improve the story just message me and I'll see if I can't add it in. I'd also like to say that if anyone is confused about why fairies are stronger around Artemis (Goddess) that is actually very easy to explain. Fairies in the artermis fowl verse gain their magic from the moon ritual and Artemis (goddess) being the goddess of the moon would naturally supercharge any of the fairy folk.**

 **Fowl manor**

As their host drove them to their latest sanctuary in a long run of different hideouts on their search for the weapons stolen from Artemis's temple and after the last few months of fruitlessly searching Percy was getting a bit tired of all the rats nests that he and his friends had been forced to stay in. As the group noticed the clearing forming out ahead of the path Butler couldn't help but smile a bit at the shocked look on his new guests faces as they had their first look at Fowl manor and the surrounding property. (No matter how often I see the renovations Artemis and the fairies have made to the manor I can't help but feel in awe of how much the manor has grown since I first started working here and I can't help but feel it will only grow even greater and if this is how I feel how must my guests feel) "Looks like were here everyone, welcome to Fowl manor. I'll drop you off at the cottage that you'll be staying at while you are guests here."

Jason didn't know why but every time Butler spoke to them he felt as if he was in the presence of Lord Mars. He also couldn't help but think of how lucky they were to get to set up in a place like this after all the hell holes that they had been forced to stay in during their quest. (I guess Adam ain't so bad after all but I won't admit that to his face) Nico was also having a hard time believing the group's current luck, especially considering the bad luck that always seemed to follow demigods around like cats chasing mice. (We have to try not to cause trouble while were here. People who have money like this are dangerous if they are crossed and we don't need the extra vendettas and from all the death I'm sensing from this Butler person I feel as if we'd only win in a fight because of our powers and even then it might be very close….. What The Hell is Wrong With That Girl) The guys all leaned away from Thalia as she seemed to be drooling as she spied on the cottage they would be staying at and rushed out as fast as she could when they stopped, yelling something about taking a proper bath and murdering us if we peaked. "Look you guys can finish unpacking, I just need to talk to Adam here to iron out some final details in your living arraignments." Adams partners just acknowledged that they heard Butler with a few grunts from the guys as they started unpacking and dragging luggage into the cottage if it could even be called on with how large and beautiful it looked.

"Look Adam how can I put this lightly, I need you on your best behaviour while you'll be staying here." "Why whatever do you mean my dear friend?" asked Adam while pouting a bit. Butler actually looked a bit annoyed. "As if you don't know why Adam, on nearly every job you go on something goes wrong and it turns into a mess. Do you remember the job we did in Cuba and how you turned a simple reconnaissance mission into a hit and run assassination mission just because you had to hit on the target's daughter." While butler was explaining to Adam, Adam looked quite a bit ashamed while butler looked quite annoyed as they both recalled the disaster of that mission. That had always been Adam's biggest problem beautiful women. Butler was sure he would even have hit on Juliet if they ever met. "Look Adam I know how you operate so please keep a low profile, the young master and his wife just come back from a long business trip and they want peace and quiet while they are with their child." sighed a very worried Butler. He knew that Adam staying low key was as likely as Artemis losing to him in a chess game. Suddenly Adam had a cheeky smirk on his face. "Oh so your young master has finally tied the knot has he, with the way that kid acted I thought he'd die a virgin. Wait don't tell he hooked up with your sister, now it might be a bit weird for you but I can definitely see them hooking up."

If looks could kill then Adam would be six feet under. With the look he was getting from Butler Adam actually feared for his life even though he knew he could take the mountain of a man in a fight. "Ok ok I went too far; I swear I won't ever go there again ok. Well it's been fun chatting and catching up so I'll make sure not to cause you any trouble and any way it looks as if my team is all done packing so I need to get back to them so we can start planning." Butler was actually a bit curies as no job that Adam did was a small one. "Hey before you go, what is the job you're doing anyway?" Adam paused and looked as if he was mulling over the idea of telling Butler what he was up to. "Well its nothing to big this time around, something got stolen from my father's private vault and he blackmailed me into getting it back for him. Well I got to get going my partners are waiting." As Adam left Butler just sighed and went to prepare a meal for the returning couple and called Nopal to help him clean up the house as it was turned into a mess after Juliet and the twins had been playing around inside to entertain Roseline.

"Well this is interesting I knew that Apollo like to spend a lot of time with mortals, but I honestly didn't see this coming. Well I knew things were going to be a bit difficult but I'm going to need a bit more time before I can let Apollo find his dear sister so I'm going to have to cause a bit of interference" As Aphrodite watched her brother and the demigods he had brought with him a few plans formed in her head and a dangerous smile formed on her face. "OH I'm going to have so much fun messing with you Apollo and maybe I can finally get that Nico a girlfriend. Oh I'm really going to enjoy these next few weeks."

 **Well it looks like things are starting to heat up. The demigods are in Ireland and our dear Luna's past will catch up with her soon. Aphrodite plans to have some fun a mess with people's lives a bit and boy do I feel sorry for Nico. As always review soon or ill devour your memories and if you feel you hve ideas that can help this story along don't hesitate to send me a message.**


	6. Chapter 6

Out of the woods chapter 6

 **Disclaimer I do not own artemis fowl or percy Jackson and im not making any money off of this fanfiction. To the followers of my story I apologise for taking so long to update but I needed some time to clear my head and focus as a lot of other story Ideas are filling my head and I am also currently looking for work so please bear with me as there will be gaps in-between the updates for this and my other stories.**

 **Fowl manor**

Percy was by no means a genius but he wasn't an idiot either and he knew that something was going on as the quest they had been given had dragged on for far longer than the predicted month as the group had run into various problems that had delayed their arrival in Ireland as monsters had been quite active in trying to kill them and unfortunately it was the smarter few that could blend in very well with the mortal world.

(While I'm grateful that this quest might be over soon, I'm beyond pissed off at how little information Adam has given us about our mission and with how long we've been away I know that our friends and family back home are worried.) "That's it! Once Adam gets back from his supply run were going to get some answers."

While Nico woke up with a start from Percy's declaration he hadn't really heard what Percy had been talking about but now that he was awake he told Percy to rest as he would take watch. While his friend went to his bed to take a nap Nico's attention was soon directed to the door of the cottage as the sound of nocking filled living room.

Nico didn't know why but he had always been on edge ever since they had arrived at the Fowl estate. While there were no magical being and he was certain that no member of the fowl family was a demigod he could sense a great deal of magical energy on the land that he just shouldn't be possible for mortals to produce. Things had been weird for a while in the mortal world as about a year after Gaia had been defeated a strange pulse of magic had been felt throughout the world and a great number of mortal technologies just stopped working or exploded. It had been quite disturbing as the magical signature had been similar to the magic the titans had used during the first war between the titans and the gods.

Nico was soon pulled out of his thoughts as a slightly timid voice called out from the front door. "Excuse me but could I please come in." Nico paused as he recognized the voice as belonging to the pale girl they had met when they had first arrived. Nico would never admit it but the girl truly unnerved him when they had first met as he hadn't sensed a soul within her body. He hadn't told the others yet as he wanted to be sure about what he had sensed as the girl's body had been coursing with titan and godly magic.

"Sorry, sorry please come in." Nico apologized as he opened the door to let her inside. "I just woke up from a nap so I didn't really hear you." (Ok so I play my cards right I can learn what is causing the magic field around these grounds not that I'm ungrateful as it keep the monsters away." Nico truly was great-full as the magic field hid him and his cousins from monsters and it actually seemed too actively drive them away as he noted from one of his sweeps of the Fowl grounds when he notice a group of monster purposely avoid the border of the magic field.

"Sorry if I disturbed you but my father and mother have just returned from a business trip and they would like to meet you. So could you please make your way to the main house, once you arrive one of the maids will bring you to the dining room." Nico formed a bit of a frowned as he had actually researched the Fowl family when he had found out where they were currently staying and neither the dead nor the internet had anything good to tell him about the family and its criminal history and while the Fowls had in recent years dropped a great deal of their criminal enterprises following the straight and narrow path he was still weary.

"I don't really have the option of declining do I?" asked a sheepish Nico. Even though he already knew the answer just asking anyway gave him a small sense of control that helped him stay calm. "Sorry no you don't. Please be ready at 5pm sharp and please dress formally." While she had started off strong the girl had finished off mumbling her request. (Wow, I can't believe how timid this girl is considering her family is one the most dangerous mortal families around. Wow I just realized that I don't even know her name while I know more about her family, I'll need to rectify that.)

"Don't worry, we will be on time and dressed appropriately, my collogues and I want to make a good first impression with the Fowl family after all." The girl started to get nervous at the mention of her family name. Nico quickly introduced himself hoping to stop things from getting awkward.

"Oh by the way my name is Nico De Angelo and I'm currently staying in the equivalent of a four star hotel." Nopal laughed at the joke knowing how overboard her family could get when setting anything up. "And my name I Nopal Fowl, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr De Angelo." "No please call me Nico, Mr De Angelo is my father and calling me that just makes me feel old."

As Nopal left thanking Nico for the laugh she didn't see the front door opening and bumped into Adam. After a few minutes of her apologizing to Adam for running into him and Nico trying to hide a growing smile she ran off to go help Butler prepare dinner. "So what was the princess doing here? Not anything naughty I hope because I worked hard to get us this place to stay and I'd rather not have Butler and the fowl family after us. We demigods have enough problems dealing with monsters without involving mortal problems into the mix."

Nico just sighed having grown used to the behavior of the son of Apollo during there long journey. "No nothing like that we just all got invited to dinner, so go wake up Percy and get Jason and Talia to take a shower once they're done sparing we're going shopping." Adam just agreed and left the living room while Nico started to laugh a bit at how serious he made going shopping sound.

 **Foaly's pov**

Foaly was really having a great day. His girlfriend and mother were keeping each other company and getting along, his new budget had just been approved and the upgrades he had given his computer system were working splendidly.

A beeping pulled Foaly out of his musing as he had just received and update from one of his old search programs. (Wait that can't be right it's the one I set up for Luna, but it's been years, what could the program have found after all this time?)

"You know I really shouldn't be surprised after everything we've been through but how do you keep getting the worst luck mudboy." Foaly paused a moment from his rambling to call up Holly. "Hey Foaly what do you need?" "I just need a small favor Holly. I know that you're leaving for your surface vacation days but could you please take the data I just sent helmet to Artemis while you're there. One of my old Search programs finally found something on Luna and the council isn't going to like it."

Holly could only sigh as she knew that most likely things would be getting very busy soon considering Foaly's tone. "Great, just when I thought we were done with all our adventuring this happens. Just goes to show too never tempt fate. I hope that you're ready for another one mudboy." Said Holly as she looked through the files Foaly had sent her starting with the one marked Greece

 **I do hope that this chapter is to your liking my readers and remember if you have any ideas on how to improve on this story just PM me or review. PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL STEALL YOUR MEMORIES**

 **LORD OF MEMORY OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Out of the woods chapter 7

 **Disclaimer I don't own artemis fowl or percy Jackson and I'm not making any money from writing this fanfiction. This is for interested readers and those that like fanfiction.**

 **Dublin airport**

Artemis fowl was a person that had learned to dislike strange surprises, as most of the surprises he had encountered in his life had almost always lead to temporary death, near death, bodily harm and a great deal of pain. So he had not been happy when his father had taken his mother on a romantic trip around the world for their anniversary and left him in charge of the Fowl families legal and what remained of its illegal businesses. (I have been away for far too long and so has Luna. I hope that Juliet hasn't taught Rosaline any bad habits while we've been away.)

"I do hope that Luna was able to safely finish her tour of the nature reserves we obtained in Africa and properly assessed the new security we provided." As Artemis continued to mumble to him-self he noticed Butler arriving with the Bentley. "Artemis I do hope that I haven't made you wait for too long, Juliet had me run some errands for her. I do hope that you're ready for your welcome back party and I'm sure that Rosaline will be happy to see her parents again after being separated for months."

"It is good to be back Butler and once Luna lands we won't be leaving for a while. The business can take care of itself for a while. I plan to be around for Rosaline as she grows." Artemis froze as he saw Luna walking out of the airport in a beautiful red and white gown, most likely a gift from one of her African clients. "Come on boys no need to stand there like fools, we need to get home. I have spent far too much time away from my little angel."

As Butler drove Artemis and Luna home with the Bentley, the car was filled with lively conversation however Artemis was pulled out of the conversation as his watch beeped indicating a message from Holly.

They had finally found information on Luna. Information had already been sent over to his laptop but considering that her message said that she was coming to the mansion Artemis decided to rather have Holly give Luna the news in person rather than a through a simple message. "Oh Artemis I do hope that you remember the guests that I had come over and greet them, my old partner has actually wanted to meet you for a while as I would talk about you on some of my old jobs before I became a permanent member of the Fowl family." Artemis froze as he had actually forgotten due to all the work he had been busy with. (I do hope that that they will at least behave themselves while I am home but considering most of Butler's old friends or associates are mercenaries that may be hoping for a bit too much) "As long they don't cause us any trouble I don't see any problems with them staying at the manor."

 **Fowl manor**

The young demigods froze as they walked into the main home of their hosts. They had never seen a house this beautiful or extravagant, even Percy who was friends with Rachel Dare who came from a very wealthy family was frozen as even when he visited her home it paled in comparison to this castle that was fowl manor. The only one who wasn't affected was Adam as he just continued to the dining room following the maid that had come to collect them. Nico could only stare at the wealth that surrounded him as even if his ability to sense wealth wasn't as powerful as his sister's power he could still feel all the gold and other riches that filled the mansion. Jason was reminded of the houses that the prophets back at camp Jupiter stayed at while Thalia quickly noticed all of the cameras that filled the manor.

"So Adam you seem to know your way around this place pretty well. Have been coming around here often?" Apollo had been drawn away from his flirting with the maid by Percy's question and she sent a look of gratitude Percy's way. "Not really, maybe once or twice but considering the kind of trouble that follows our kind and not wanting mortal issues added onto my already large list of issues I only ever come here if I absolutely need to and considering that this problem involves the goddess that hates men more than anything else in the world I would like to keep my genitals attached and I'm sure that you would to?" said and asked a slightly annoyed Adam.

Percy paused for a moment as he recalled the times he had been in the presence of the goddess of the moon and shuddered as he remember all the times she had threatened him and she had also never thanked him even when he had taken the weight of the sky off of her she hadn't thanked him. "You know as much as it annoys me I guess you're right. We need to keep that goddess happy or all us guys are screwed."

(Still I wonder how you managed to make connections like this Adam. Considering the way fate treats demigods these people should have become your enemies and yet here we are having things go are way for a change. Monsters aren't attacking as often as they should and I keep feeling like he's keeping something hidden from us)

The demigods all found the dining room extravagant and the meal that had been set looked delectable though they did wonder how they were going to give offerings to the gods, though technically this was a secret mission so maybe they would be forgiven for skipping the offerings just this once.

The group soon noticed that a few other guests had already arrived before them. There was an elderly couple, two young teenagers that look like twins, a young woman fussing over a young child of at most 4 years and the girl that had informed them of the invitation to the dinner Nopal. As Adam began talking with the girl looking after the child Percy and Thalia noticed a strange look of worry appear in his eyes for a bit before a maid came in introducing another guest a young girl wearing a strange helmet and talking here seat next to the child.

Nico could feel something off about the new arrival but he couldn't put his finger on it and he was soon pulled out of his thoughts as the mountain of a man Butler walked into the room followed by a young couple rushing in and fussing and cueing over the child. The young man quickly turned around introducing himself and his wife. "I do apologize, it has been a while since my wife and I have seen our little girl. I am Artemis Fowl the second and this is my wife Luna and I do hope that your stay here has been pleasant."

As everyone had arrived all the parties present started to introduce themselves but Adam looked frozen in shock as he looked at the now named Luna before he was roughly pulled out of the room by Percy who excused himself as he had just received a call and he needed to discuss some important information that had just come up about their job.

The moment that they were out of ear shot of the dining room Percy slammed Adam into the wall. "I know you recognized her as well Adam or should I say Apollo. I recognized that form from when I saved her from Atlas and when I sensed the small amounts of divine energy escaping her body just now. I have met a lot of disguised gods, goddesses and titans so it has gotten pretty easy for me to be able to tell who is who."

Apollo could see that Percy was angry and in his bound form he didn't really have any way to defend himself against the son of Poseidon. "So tell me Apollo why're really here or I and my friends walk."

 **Well looks like things are starting to heat up. Hope to see what happens next like what will Apollo do now that he knows that his sister broke her oath or what will the demigods do when they learn what their mission actually is. Review please or I'll steal your memories. Also don't forget to recommend my work. If you have any questions or ideas for me just private message my account.**

 **Lord Of Memory out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Out of the woods chapter 8

 **Disclaimer I do not own artemis fowl or percy jackson and I'm not making any money from this fanfiction. This is for people interested in hearing fun stories. This is just for the fun of making something new.**

 **Fowl manor**

Butler noticed the leader of the team Adam had brought with him receive a call and was disappointed to see he wasn't really surprised when the young man dragged him out of the room as it had become a common occurrence whenever he had brought outside help for a job.

(I should be worried for him but considering how often this happens….. though I am a bit worried about what Holly has to tell us as she could have just sent us this information via encrypted emails.)

While Butler left to go see if Adam was alright, Holly was talking to Artemis and Luna while everyone else started eating. "I have some news Artemis but it may not be as pleasant as we hoped." Holly paused as she noticed the nervous look on Luna's face and the look of concern on Artemis's face. "Foalys found some information on Luna and we may know why all of our searches turned up squat."

Luna was looking very scared as even though she had helped Artemis face down trolls, goblins and fairy lawyers and politics she had truly grown to fear her past as it could destroy the life she had built for herself. (Funny I have been looking for answers for so long but now that they're right in front of me I don't want to know but I need to know incase my past comes back to haunt me.)

Holly and Artemis looked at Luna waiting for her to confirm that she wanted Holly to tell her what she had learned. Luna just gave a weak nod as she held onto Artemis for support. "Well we only really noticed it now but when we first started looking for information about your past we set up an algorithm with your image to look for any missing persons reports that matched but we never really got anything from them and we also know no one reported you missing which made looking for your past very difficult."

Artemis could see that Luna wasn't feeling well considering that it had been confirmed that no one was looking for with the complete lack of missing person reports.

"However foaly recently got a hit in Greece which could explain a few things and could possibly lead to the people being unable to help you any further in an official capacity." Holly finished with a wink. Artemis smiled as he knew that they could still at least count on Holly and Foaly's help. "Foaly noticed something strange when he got that hit in Greece in that just as he received the information it was being wiped as if someone was trying to hide the fact that Luna had gone missing so Foaly went through all of his old search programs and found that they had been wiped and something had been sending him false data. By the time he was able to clean his system he was able to find some information and a location. Luna it looks like your family lives in America and you may have a life just as complicated as Artemis here."

Holly lead, Artemis and Luna to a more private room so that she could properly explain what they had found and why the people couldn't help in any official capacity.

As Holly lead Artemis and Holly Away Butler had finally caught up with Adam and Percy and managed to listen in on their conversation.(I know this is wrong but Adam always brings trouble my way and if I know what his mission is I can at least keep Artemis and Luna out of it.) Thank fully for the demigod and bound god the mist managed to twist what Butler heard so that he didn't learn about the whole Greek gods being real and still being around.

"Look Adam I don't know what game you're playing but my team and I work for your dad not you so it is a real pain when we are given bad information." It was easy to hear the edge in Percy's voice and Butler could see how nervous Adam was as he was backed into a corner. "You see Adam I just got off the phone with your old man and he just informed me that it wasn't any of our weapons RnD files that were stolen like you said it wasn't even something from your family's vault of collectors' items and ancient relics no do you know what he told me we were actually looking for."

Percy's voice had reached a dangerous low and as Adam was about to answer him Percy cut him off. "No he told me that we were looking for your sister and heir to Olympus incorporated! So for the love of Poseidon tell me why I shouldn't knee cap you right now and go collect our package right now!"

(I remember Adam telling me that his dad was important but to think he is the president of Olympus Inc would explain why he was so nervous when he first called me for a place to stay. Also that asshole lied to me about why he was in Ireland and now I'll have to deal with mercenaries at the very least and private military at the very worst which is usually how things go around here.)

"Look Percy I know that you're pissed but in my defense if I had told my dad that she had gone missing then he would have known that I had something to do with it and I didn't feel the need to commit suicide thank you very much and my sister has always pulled the disappearing act every now and again for a few weeks so I didn't really think anything off it until she had been missing for a few years and my old man noticed." Adam was promptly shut up by Percy punching him in the face.

"Adam, shut up. You are a bigger idiot than I thought. Right now your dad, my boss is the only one that knows the truth about your sister being missing, and if the rest of the family finds out that she is missing then it will be chaos, especially if one of our many enemies realizes that Artemis/Luna has disappeared. It would be New York all over again with that attack on empire state building while the big bosses had gathered."

(Wait so what happened in New York was a strike against the Olympus Corporation and Luna is part of the Olympus family. Wow you really know how to pick them Artemis. Find a strange girl in the woods with amnesia, help said girl and she saves your life from a magically enhanced troll hopped up on steroids , eventually marry her and have a kid together only to later find out she is related to a family that is just as bad if not worse than the Fowl family… Maybe this is what Holly wanted to talk to Artemis and Luna about. Dammit they're almost done I need to get back to the dining room before they find me and realize that I was eavesdropping on them.)

 **Artemis's study**

Luna was frozen in shock as Holly pulled apart the proverbial curtains and shone light upon her hidden past. Artemis could see that the news was having a negative effect on Luna so he quickly tried to lighten the mood in the room for her. "Well I must say it is refreshing to see that I'm not the only one with dirty laundry and dusty skeletons hidden in the closet."

Luna was pulled out of her shocked state by her husband's bad joke and just giggled a bit while Holly could only laugh at Artemis. "The great Artemis Fowl actually trying to be comedic, now I've seen everything…. Actually there is something else I need to tell you two." Holly seemed to be struggling as she had gained a nervous look on her face as she tried to tell them what she wanted to.

"Come on Holly I just found out I have a family that has its hands in medicine, RnD, weapons development, private military, theft, private schools, government, estate agencies, law firms and is possible just as bad as if not worse than Artemis was before you lot managed the impossible and reformed him to at least semi-legal jobs. So I don't really think there is anything else that you could tell me and Artemis that could shock us now."

Holly just sighed as she finally gathered her nerves and told Artemis and Luna the worse news. "The Greek and Roman gods are real, the people believe that Olympus Inc is run by demigods and I think that Luna is a demigod legacy and that Butlers friend is a demigod that has come looking for her!"

As Holly forced the words out of her mouth in an almost incoherent mess and was about to start explaining how the Greek gods were real and still around the front doorbell went off and a slight chill went through Luna and Apollo's spines as Butler opened the door to what he could honestly call the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Good day, my name is Angel Olympus and I'm looking for my nephew Adam."

 **Well everyone looks like are favorite love goddess is getting involved and boy I wonder how Apollo is going to handle the fact that the baby is his sisters's and that she is married when he finally has a chance to processes the new information he has gotten. Not very well as he cursed Artemis's last boyfriend Orion with madness and had him force himself upon Artemis and her Huntresses. So I am glad that Aphrodite is around if at least just to keep the peace.**

 **Sorry if it has been a while since I updated as my internet is broken. Please review and if you have and an idea that you feel could improve the story just pm me or leave it in the review.**


End file.
